Tu Nombre, Mi destino
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Despues de tantas batallas que han tenido los elegidos ahora deben enfrentarse a la vida cotidiana, mientras pasa el tiempo Tai y Sora tendran varios cambios de personalidad hasta el punto en donde se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro
1. El Inicio de Todo

Hola Raza, bien al ver esto diran "Genial, este tio no termina uno y empieza otro, y tal vez puede que tengan razon, pero bueno este fic es uno de los que mas estoy orgulloso, fue el segundo que e escrito y el que me dio fama en DZ, y bueno ahora se los triago a ustedes con unos cuantos cambios en especial la escritura si ya lo leyeron en DZ pues lo abran notado, bien espero les agrade aun no lo e terminado pero llevo 64 capitulos, y bueno mientras usteden van leyendo los que valla colgando aqui yo estare trabajando del 64 en adelante y tambien tomando en cuenta que hay 34 capitulos que tengoq ue reeditar, bien les dejo el primer cap de este fic.

**Capítulo I: El Inicio de Todo  
><strong>

La batalla con apocalymon había terminado y el digimundo por fin habitaba la paz, mientras tanto los niños elegidos disfrutaban de sus momentos de paz en la tierra, era el ultimo día de vacaciones, mañana tenían que regresar al Instituto. Tai salía de su casa muy temprano para su entrenamiento de soccer, iba a buscar a su mejor amiga Sora para ir al entrenamiento; pero como siempre ya hiba retrazado.

-Demonios se me hizo tarde- el castaño corría a todo lo que podía hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga la cual se encontraba en la entrada esperándolo

- Ya era hora – replico la pelirroja -tan tarde como siempre Tai

- perdona la tardanza, es que había un gatito atorado en un árbol y tuve que ayudarlo – se excuso el castaño

- Si como no

- se descompuso el autobús

- Vives a 5 minutos de aquí

- bueno me quede dormido

- será mejor que nos apuremos o el entrenador se enfadara con nosotros nuevamente

Ambos corrieron a todo lo que daban para llegar al entrenamiento a tiempo, pero cuando lograron llegar ya habían empezado sin ellos y el entrenador estaba molesto por su retrazo

- ¡Yagami!, ¡Takenouchi! llegan tarde – exclamo aquel hombre imponente

- perdónenos entrenador, prometo que será la ultima vez – se disculpo

- ustedes son los mejores del equipo, se los pasare por esta vez, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer

- si entrenador – dijeron los dos al unisono

Después de las disculpa y las escusas el entrenador empezó a organizar el plan de entrenamiento revisando su pizarra, el equipo había disminuido y necesitaba buscar la forma de cómo cubrir a los ausentes. Tai y Sora eran conocidos como la combinación dorada del equipo, después Kain Matzawa estaba en segundo lugar pero eso no era suficiente.

- Bien chicos espero que todavía jueguen tan bien como el semestre pasado así que tendremos un partido de práctica, divídanse en dos equipos de 6 jugadores, Yagami, Takenouchi, ustedes serán los capitanes de ambos equipos

- Momento entrenador, por que Yagami tiene que ser el capitán del equipo, yo soy tan bueno como el – replico un chico peliblanco

- Matzawa no me cuestiones, eres bueno pero Tai es mejor que tu, si no logras mejorar tu comportamiento no llegaras lejos

- Vamos Kain que no haya rencor tan solo es un partido de practica, pero si logras esforzarte este año es probable que me remplaces como capitán este semestre

El entrenamiento comenzó, como Tai y Sora eran capitanes de ambos equipos había una gran rivalidad entre ambos como siempre, prácticamente ninguno dejaba que alguien se acercara a la meta, en un momento de descuido Tai logro burlar a Sora dirigiéndose a la meta.

Sora trataba de alcanzar al castaño para quitarle el balón pero Tai no estaría dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad tan fácil; estaba a escasos metros de la portería cara a cara con el arquero, era su oportunidad de anotar pero justo en ese momento el Peliblanco logro hacerle una barrida a Tai justo en la pierna.

- Tai estas bien – la pelirroja fue rápido a donde se encontraba su amigo

- Tiempo fuera – el entrenador sonó el silbato para ir donde Tai - ¿Yagami estas bien?

- Tranquilícense, no fue nada – el castaño trato de levantarse pero la pierna le estaba doliendo demasiado

- No me gusta como se ve esto

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kain?

- Perdonen, fue un accidente- se excuso

- No es cierto, yo vi que fue intencional

Matzawa luego arreglaremos esto, por el momento vete a la banca

- Si entrenador- dijo mientras miraba al castaño con recelo

Minutos después el entrenador había llevado a Tai a la enfermería pero no había nadie, Tai solo estaba recostado en la camilla desesperado por que llegara la enfermera cuando en ese momento llega su amiga

- ¿Te encuentras bien Tai?

- Si, es solo que nunca me a gustado estar en la enfermería,

- Kain siempre juega muy sucio contigo, ¿Qué tiene en tu contra?

- Que te puedo decir, desde tercer año a habido una rivalidad, pero el niño rico siempre me a tenido celos

- ¿Rico?, no sabia que Kain fuera rico

- Claro, su padre es dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón, me parece que después de Vincent K. McMahon el es uno de los hombre mas influyentes que hay. Pero habeces me pregunto como un hombre tan agradable como el Sr. Teodoro Matzawa puede tener un hijo tan arrogante como Kain – comento el castaño cuando en esos momento entra la enfermera

- Disculpa la tardanza, bien veamos que tienes

- Tengo que volver al entrenamiento pero te vendré a verte en el descansó

- Entonces estaré esperando – comento dedicándole un sonrisa a su amiga.

Después de un rato el entrenamiento al fin había terminado, habían acabado un poco mas temprano que de costumbre, Sora se dirigía ver como se encontraba su amigo cuando un enorme grito se escucho prácticamente en todo el campo de juego, Sora reconoció que era la voz de Tai y corrió a averiguar que le estaba pasando.

- Tai, que te ha pasado, porque has gritado – dijo la pelirroja preocupada

- Me dijeron la peor noticia que haya podido escuchar

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Sora

- La enfermera me dijo que no podía jugar en un mes – después de eso Sora le dio un golpe a su amigo

- Y solo por eso gritas, pensé que era algo grave

- ¿sabes lo que es estar un mes sin poder jugar?, creo que prefiero enfrentar nuevamente a los amos oscuros o mejor aun, comer dos platos del albondigón sorpresa de mi mamá

- Ni hablar, nunca se te quitara esa actitud tan infantil que tienes, que te parece si nos vamos a casa, ¿puedes caminar?

- La enfermera llamo a mis padres para que vinieran a recogerme pero me parece que si puedo caminar – trato de levantarse de la camilla pero sintió un pequeño dolor en su pierna

- Creo que seria mejor que te quedaras recostado a que lleguen tus padre

- Tranquila, una pequeña lesión en la pierna no va a detenerme

Le costo un poco de trabajo pero Tai estaba caminando aunque iba mas lento de lo usual, después de hacer una pequeña llamada telefónica a su casa y unos cuantos regaños de su madre Tai se dispuso a acompañar a Sora a su casa cuando en el camino vieron el parque donde solían jugar de niños.

- Sabes, este parque me trae tan buenos recuerdos

- Siempre veníamos a jugar aquí de niños

- oye sora hazme un favor – dijo el castaño deteniéndose por uno momentos

- ¿que sucede Tai?

- Bien ya que estaré inactivo del equipo por un mes quiero que metas varios goles por mi – comento el castaño cuando noto que su amiga había cambiado su expresión - ¿te sucede algo Sora?

- Perdona Tai, no se como decirte esto pero …- sora se quedo callada unos momentos pensando en la forma de cómo decírselo Tai – Tai dejare el equipo de Futbol

- ¡Qué! – Replico el castaño soltando un grito que prácticamente se oyó en todo Odiaba y Tokio

- Sabia que te ibas a poner así

- ¿Pero por que lo dejas?. Debe de haber una razón

- Piénsalo Tai, en un año entraremos a la secundaria y ahora necesitó concentrarme más en los estudios.

- Esa no es razón para dejar el equipo, además esa excusa la esperaría mas de Joe o de Izzi

- Vamos Tai eres mi mejor amigo, deberías entenderme, no es que me valla a cambiar de casa o a mudarme

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero todavía no puedo creer que vallas a dejar el equipo

- Creo que necesitas meditarlo un poco, me adelantare a mi casa, mi madre se debe de estar preocupando por mi – se acerco para darle un beso a su amigo – re veré luego

Mientras Sora se iba alejando el castaño pensó que seria una buena idea dar un paseo por aquel parque, después de un rato decidió descansar un poco cuando en esos momento ve a cierto chico rubio acercarse a el.

- ¡Tai!, que sorpresa verte por aquí

- Valla pero si es Yamato Ishida

- Odio que me llames así

- Lo se, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? – comento Tai cuando su amigo se sienta al lado de el – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bien después de insistirle a mi papá por fin accedió a comprarme una guitarra y quería ir a verlas

- ¿Quieres tocar la guitarra?, mejor quédate con tu armónica, no pienses que será fácil aprender

- Claro, como si supieras tocar tan bien la guitarra

- Para tu información en contra de mi voluntad mi abuelo me enseño a tocar la guitarra, aunque no me atrae mucho.

- ¿enserio? – pregunto el rubio un poco sorprendido – juraba que solamente sabias jugar futbol

- Eso no es cierto, también se jugar baloncesto, americano, beisbol, tenis y tengo el mejor record en el strett figters

- Bien como digas, ¿me acompañas?

- Bien no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que vamos

Ambos se dirigieron ala tienda de música, aunque el castaño aun no podía caminar muy bien, Matt noto que Tai cojeaba un poco así que en varias ocasiones estuvieron haciendo pausas hasta que por fin lograron llegar.

Ambos entraron, habían guitarras, bajos, Baterías, teclados, todo tipo de instrumentos pero lo que realmente impresiono a Tai fue ver una replica exacta de la guitarra de Kirk Hammet en el aparador y no solo a Tai, también al rubio.

- Genial, es la replica exacta a la que uso en su ultimo concierto

- Pensé que no te gustaban hablar mucho de música

- Cuando hablamos de Metallica es diferente – comento el castaño sin dejar de mirar la lira

Ambos siguieron mirando por toda la tienda cuando al fin llegaron a ver las guitarras acústicas, Matt prefería un bajo en esos momento pero primero tenia que iniciar por lo básico, estuvo mirando varias cuando el castaño tomo una de las que estaban en exhibición.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?, se supone que no puedes tocar nada

- Tranquilo, solo veré como suenan, es lo que siempre hace mi abuelo antes de comprarse una– dijo mientras afinaba las cuerdas para empezar a tocar un arpegio de la canción favorita de Sora "Dust in the Wind" dejando boquiabierto a su amigo – esta se oye bien

- ¿Quién te enseño a tocar así?

- Ya te lo dije, fue mi abuelo el que me enseño – el castaño dejo nuevamente la guitarra en su lugar cuando en ese momento ven llegar a Mimí y a Sora

- Hola chicos, los vimos entrar aquí y decidimos venir a saludarlos

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tai, se supone que deberías estar descansando? – le dijo Sora regañándolo

- Solo vine a acompañar a Matt, quería comprarse una guitarra así que vino a verlas

- No sabia que supieras tocar la guitarra – le dijo al Rubio

- Apenas estoy aprendiendo, el que si sabe tocar es Tai se acaba de tocar la de … - antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar Tai le tapo la boca

- Si como les dijo Matt quiere aprender a tocar la guitarra y me estaba convenciendo de que tomáramos clases juntos

- Ya veo, seria lindo que los dos aprendan – comento la pelirroja

- Por cierto, ¿ustedes que hacen por aquí? – pregunto el castaño soltando al rubio

- Solamente estábamos paseando y como les dije los vimos entrar aquí

- Tai, ¿no crees que deberías irte ya a descansar?

- Supongo que tienes razón, se supone que debí de haber llegado desde hace un rato, bien los veré mañana

- Espera Tai – dijo Mimi – recuerdas que el Superior Joe mañana entra a secundaria

- Cierto, este semestre no estaremos todos juntos y conociéndolo como es no tendrá mucho tiempo para salir con nosotros– comento el rubio

- De acuerdo, pues a Sora se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña fiesta al superior para desearle buena suerte

- Parece una buena idea, cuenten conmigo

- Bien, ¿Qué tienen planeado? – pregunto el castaño

- Ya lo verán


	2. La fiesta Sorpresa

**Capitulo II: La Fiesta Sorpresa**

Mientras Mimi y Sora organizaban todo Matt y Tai compraban lo necesario para la fiesta de despedida de Joe, ya casi estaba todo listo, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle.

- ¿y donde aremos la fiesta? – pregunto el rubio

- Cierto, nunca pensamos en eso

- ¿Qué tal en la casa de Tai? – Sugirió la castaña

- Olvídalo, lo último que quiero es que mi madre haga más de sus bocadillos raros para los invitados.

- ¿Qué tal si la hacemos en mi casa?, a mi mamá no le molestara nada y además tiene un poco mas de espacio – sugirió la pellirroja y parece que a todos les agrado la idea

- De acuerdo entonces solo habrá que ir a ordenarlo todo

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de Sora, parecía que a Tai ya no le dolía tanto la pierna por que ya caminaba mas rápido y sin cojear, en cuanto llegaron todos empezaron a ordenar, mientras Sora y Mimí preparaban algo de comer Matt y Tai se encargaban de limpiar hasta que por fin quedo todo listo, solo faltaba que Izzi llevara a Joe.

- Excelente, ya esta todo listo

- Bien, creo que le llamare a Izzi – dijo Mimí cogiendo el teléfono

- Bien yo tengo que ir rápido a mi casa, debí de haber llegado hace 2 horas y seguro que mi madre esta empezando a preocuparse por mi

- TK paso esta ultima semana con nosotros así que se quedo en casa empacando pero mi mamá vendrá a recogerlo hasta mañana temprano, así que no creo que haya problema que lo traiga también

- De acuerdo, mientras ustedes van Mimí y yo arreglaremos unos cuantos detalles más

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa de la pelirroja, y en cuanto estaban afuera el rubio no pudo sentir curiosidad de lo que paso hace un rato en el centro comercial

- ¿Por qué no quieres que Sora sepa que sabes tocar la guitarra?

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que ninguno de ustedes sabe, ni siquiera Sora

- Y yo que pensaba que por ser los mejores amigos se contaban todo, pero sabes, es muy extraño que la canción que tocaste en la guitarra sea la misma canción que le encanta a Sora, como si quisieras impresionarla con eso – dijo para molestar a su amigo

- No estés fastidiando Matt

- Bien entonces te veré en un rato más

Aunque odiaba admitirlo Matt tenía toda la razón, desde la primera vez que la vio siempre había sentido algo por Sora, y le pidió a su abuelo que le enseñara a tocar la guitarra solo para impresionarla.

Fue hace mucho tiempo que paso eso y nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, solamente decidió aprender a tocar la guitarra por ella, nunca le había gustado la guitarra a diferencia de su abuelo, el prefería más el deporte aunque su abuelo siempre trata de convencerlo que se dedique más a la música.

Su casa solo estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sora así que no tardo mucho en llegar. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta su madre estaba esperándolo y no parecía estar muy contenta, sabia que un buen regaño le esperaba

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas Taichi Yagami?, me tienes aquí con la preocupación, debiste de haber llegado aquí después del entrenamiento, ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?, ¿te fracturaste o algo?

- Mamá tranquilízate, no fue nada grave, estaré un tiempo sin jugar pero puedo caminar perfectamente bien – dijo para tranquilizar a su madre

- En fin, lo bueno es que llegaste bien a casa, ¿seguro que tu pierna sigue bien?, la enfermera me dijo que no deberías de hacer mucho esfuerzo con ella

- Tranquila mamá ya te dijo que me encuentro bien.

- Bien entonces iré a preparar la cena

- Por cierto las chicas le prepararon una fiesta de despedida al superior Joe en la casa de Sora

- ¿una fiesta? – dijo Susumu un poco confusa

- Así es, ya que mañana el entra a secundaria pensamos que sería una buena idea

- ¿Llevaras a tu hermana?

- Claro, Matt también llevara a su hermano

- ¿En serio que TK ira? – pregunto la pequeña castaña emocionada

- De acuerdo pueden ir, solamente no quiero que lleguen muy tarde, recuerda que mañana tienen que ir al colegio

Tai asintió con la cabeza, después de darse una ducha rápida y ponerse lo primero que encontró en su armario salió junto con su hermana hacia la casa de Sora. Y aunque su pierna aun le dolía un poco trato de que eso no fuera molestia pensando que pronto pasaría el dolor. Pero su hermana podía notar a la perfección que su hermano cojeaba un poco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Mimí y Sora aun estaban arreglando algunas cosas, parecía que Matt aun no regresaba, en cuanto Kari vio a Sora y Mimi se acerco a saludarlas y a ayudarles, y claro Tai no se iba a quedar atrás ya que Sora se acerca a él con una escoba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el castaño al ver la escoba

- Una escoba, ¿nunca en tu vida has visto una? – comento mientras se la aventaba a su amigo – ayúdanos barriendo la sala por favor

- ¿estás bromeando verdad?

- Vamos Tai no seas holgazán, solamente tienes que barrer la sala y ya

- ¿tengo opción?

Aunque Tai se negaba a hacerlo solo vasto con ver los ojos de Sora para empezar a barrer toda la sala, siempre era lo mismo, cuando Sora le pedía algo y este se negaba solo le bastaba perderse en esos ojos color miel para acceder a cualquier capricho que la pelirroja le pedía.

Unos momentos después Matt llego con su hermano, Tai ya casi había terminado de limpiar la sala.

- No puedo creerlo, también sabes usar una escoba – comento el rubio burlándose de su amigo

- Cierra la boca Matt, lo hice en contra de mi voluntad

- Yo diría que más bien Sora te lo pidió usando "la mirada" – comento el pequeño rubio haciendo énfasis

- ¿De qué me estás hablando TK?– dijo un poco sonrojado

- Kari me conto que tu nunca te niegas a algo que te pida sora – contesto TK con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

- Esa niña me las va a pagar

En esos momentos, Sora, Kari y Mimí ya habían terminado y salían con varios bocadillos para la fiesta. En cuanto Kari vio a TK corrió para saludarlo como si no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste Matt – dijo Mimí al ver al rubio – ya casi está todo listo, pero aun nos faltan algunas cosas de la tienda

- Bien si gustas Tai y yo Podríamos ir a comprarlas

- Eso Seria genial, así nosotras terminaríamos los últimos detalles

- Habla por ti Matt

- Por favor Tai, no esperaras que dos delicadas señorita bañan a cargar cajas pesadas – comento mimi

- Andando Tai que ya no queda tiempo - dijo por fin Sora convenciendo al castaño

Ambos salieron a comprar los que las chicas pidieron, no era mucho así que no se tardaron demasiado. Pero cuando llegaron Sora y Mimi ya tenían todo listo, solo faltaba que Izzi llevara a Joe para iniciarlo todo.

- Bien, parece que ya esta todo listo, ¿a que hora llegan esos dos?

- Se paciente Tai – contesto la pelirroja – Izzi le estaba haciendo algo a la computadora del superior Joe, así que supongo que van a tardar un poco

- Tranquilos – dijo mimi colgando su teléfono – acabo de hablar con izzi, me dijo que ya vienen en camino

- Genial, entonces a esperar

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Joe e Izzi llegaron, tocaron a la puerta asi que Sora fue a abrirles

- Superior, pero que sorpresa – dijo disimulando

- Izzi me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda

- Claro, pasen

En cuanto Izzi y Joe Pasaron todos salieron dándole una gran sorpresa al peliazul

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? – preguntaba Joe sin entender – por que me hicieron una fiesta, no es mi cumpleaños

- Tranquilízate Joe, dentro de poco entraras a otra escuela y probablemente será la última vez que podamos estar todos juntos, y conociendo como eres le daras más importancia a tus estudios, asi que organizamos esta fiesta – contesto el castaño

- Chicos, no sé qué decir

- Mejor no digas nada y hay que divertirnos – Dijo al fin Mimi jalando a Joe del brazo

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, pero cierto castaño simplemente se la paso sentado en sillón jugando con su game boy Color (recordar que esa era el que estaba de moda), aunque todos estaban divirtiéndose él no se movía de ese sillón, sora solo lo miraba cuando Mimi le hace compañía

- ¿siempre ha sido así de asilado? – pregunto mimi mirando al castaño

- No, pero cuando se mete a uno de sus videojuegos no hay forma de que lo saques de ahí, siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria

- Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, ¿Qué sucede mimi?

- ¿te gusta Tai verdad?

Sora no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la pregunta de Mimi

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?, el tan solo es mi amigo – dijo con la cara tan ruborizada como un tomate

- Tranquila, yo nada mas pregunto, siempre están juntos, se conocen desde pequeños, solo era curiosidad

- Estas imaginando cosas, como dije Tai es solo un amigo, el mejor que pueda tener pero solo eso

- De acuerdo si tu lo dices – contesto la castaña no muy convencida – aunque es una lástima Pienso que Tai es un chico muy atractivo, tal vez lo invite a salir algún día

- ¡A que te refieres con eso! – replico la pelirroja un poco molesta por lo que mimi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Tranquilízate amiga tan solo era una broma. Oye que tal si animamos esto un poco – dijo sacando de su bolso un CD – tal vez un poco de música pueda hacer que Tai se mueva de su lugar

Mimi se dirigió hacia el estéreo para reproducir su CD, luego jalo a Matt del brazo para empezar a bailar con él, Kari hizo lo mismo con TK. Mientras Sora se quedo pensativa por unos momentos para luego ir donde Tai, aunque este estaba más concentrado en su juego que en otra cosa. Así que Sora fue y le arrebato el game boy al castaño

- Pero qué rayos te pasa, estaba a punto de matar a todos los zombis con Leon y encontrar a Barry

- Luego tendrás tiempo de jugar RE Gaiden, se supone que nos reunimos para convivir todos juntos

- SI, pero estaba a punto de terminarlo

- No seas llorón, ya sé qué tal si bailamos un rato

- Olvídalo, sabes que no me gusta bailar, además no soy muy bueno

- Nunca es tarde para aprender, vamos – dijo jalándolo del brazo

No le quedo más opción a Tai así que se levanto del sillón para bailar con Sora, Matt Simplemente se le quedaba mirando burlándose de él. A pesar de que el quería ir al ritmo de Sora su pierna no le dejaba, aun le dolía un poco, era por eso que no se levantaba del sillón pero claro no dijo ni una sola palabra para no preocupar a los demás.

Desgraciadamente no pudo fingir más, puesto que un paso en falso que dio fue suficiente para que cayera al piso con un fuerte dolor en su pierna llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿te encuentras bien Tai? – pregunto el rubio acercándose a ayudar a su amigo

- Me duele Mucho la pierna

- Perdóname Tai, me había olvidado por completo de tu lesión – dijo la pelirroja preocupada por su amigo cuando su madre sale para averiguar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

- ¿se encuentran bien chicos? – pregunta cuando ve al castaño – dios mío, que te ha pasado Tai

- No se preocupen, estaré bien el dolor es pasajero

- Déjame revisar esa pierna

Matt y Joe ayudaron a Tai a sentarse sobre el sillón mientras que Toshiko atendía la pierna del Castaño, tal parecía que no era nada grave, simplemente vendo su pierna y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado a lo que Tai asintió.

- Tai, ¿Por qué no dijiste que te estaba doliendo aun la pierna? – le pregunto Sora

- No quería preocupar a nadie, además en un par de días estaré bien

- ¡Eso no es escusa Taichi Yagami, Si me hubieras dicho desde el principio te hubiera dejado jugando ese tonto juego! – replico la pelirroja

- Pareces mi madre, tu sabes perfectamente que he tenido lesiones peores, esto no es nada comprado a la vez que rompí un brazo

- Si, te rompiste ese brazo gracias a que te caíste del árbol que da a mi habitación, ¿acaso no conoces las puertas? Siempre haces las cosas sin pensar

- Valla, ustedes parecen un viejo matrimonio – dijo el rubio e tono de Broma

- ¡Cállate Matt! – dijeron ambos al unisonó

- Oigan tranquilícense- dijo Mimi – se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos

- Mimi tiene razón, olvidemos este percance – Tai intento levantarte pero Sora no lo dejo

- Mejor descansa Tai, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar – comento la pelirroja un poco más tranquila

La fiesta continuo, a pesar de ese pequeño accidente todos siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que ya era hora de que todos se marcharan, solo quedaron Sora, Kari y Tai. Mientras las dos chicas estaban limpiando un poco e castaño se quedo pensando unos momentos, cuando decidió ponerse de pie y ayudarlas.

- ¿Pero qué haces Tai?

- Tranquilízate Sora ya me siento mejor, pienso que también debería ayudarles a limpiar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del susto que te di

- No te molestes Tai, nosotras podemos hacerlo

- Entre los tres acabaremos más rápido, si lo que te preocupa es mi lesión ya te dije que me encuentro mejor

Sora confió en la palabra de Tai y entre los tres lograron terminar de limpiar todo el desorden que habían hecho antes de lo que pensaban. Ahora tenían que irse a descansar ya que mañana tenían que regresar a clases.

- ¿Seguro que puedes caminar hasta tu casa?

- Estaré bien Sora, no te preocupes

- Tranquila, yo lo estaré cuidando hasta que lleguemos – dijo la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro

- De acuerdo, entonces te veré mañana en la escuela – dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose de ambos

Luego de despedirse de Sora los hermanos Yagami se dirigieron a descansar, y era algo que se merecían ay que mañana les esperaba un día largo.


	3. Un Nuevo Año Escolar Comienza

Hola lectores, bueno despues de estar un tiempo inactivo sin escribir he decidido regresar a la accion, y bueno que mejor forma de iniciar el año subiendo otro capitulo de este fic, estoy seguro que les agradara y si no pues podran dejarme sus comentarios, bueno los dejo con este capitulo y como dije antes espero sus comentarios.

**Capítulo III: Un nuevo año Escolar Comienza**

Llego un nuevo día de clases, todos los elegidos se estaban preparando para asistir nuevamente al colegio, pero en la residencia Yagami cierto castaño no estaba listo aun, de hecho aún seguía durmiendo, su hermana había tratado todo para levantarlo pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, fue Susumu Yagami la que se encargó de levantarlo.

- Oye hijo levántate, se te hará tarde para ir al colegio

Los intentos de Susumu tenían el mismo resultado que los de su hija así que fue a la cocina para utilizar un último recurso, luego unos cuantos minutos regreso con un sartén y una cuchara de madera con lo que por fin logro despertar a Ta

- ¿no podías encontrar otra forma de haberme despertado? – comento un poco adormilado

- Lo siento hijo, pero ya era tarde

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto confundido cuando le hecho una mirada al reloj - ¡No puede ser, llegare tarde a la escuela¡

El castaño se levantó rápido de la cama, tratando de prepararse prácticamente se vistió en un tiempo record, luego salio a la sala donde su padre estaba leyendo el periódico

- Por fi despiertas hijo, tu hermana ya se fue al colegio afortunadamente Sora la acompaño

- No puede ser se me hizo demasiado tarde – el castaño buscaba en todas partes sus útiles escolares hasta que por fin los hayo – los veré después

- ¿acaso no vas a comer algo hijo? – comento Susumu pero cuando volteo a ver a su hijo este ya se había ido

Trato de no perder tiempo y apresurarse en llegar a la escuela, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso había olvidado que tenía una lesión en su pierna. Aunque por fin llego al instituto desafortunadamente para el las clases ya habían comenzado y todos ya estaban en su salón, pensó que podría escabullirse a su salón, pero primero debía de burlar al prefecto.

Pensó que no sería problema ya que llego hasta el segundo piso sin problema pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su salón aquel imponente hombre apareció detrás del castaño como por arte de magia

- ¿Va a algún lado señor Yagami?

- ¡Profesor Wesker!, yo solamente iba directo a mi salón – comento el castaño al ver a aquel hombre

- Llega tarde

Albert Wesker era el más estricto de todos los profesores en el instituto, su vestimenta negra y esas gafas de sol que siempre usaba le ayudaban a imponer respeto, nada se le escaba y Tai no iba a ser la excepción.

Después de haber llevado a Tai a la oficina del director lo escolto directo a su salón, afortunadamente para él, el directo había pasado por alto su retardo por se ser el primer día de clase.

- Profesor Wesker, ¿Qué sorpresa? – comento el profesor el cual ya había empezado a dar sus clases

- Perdone la interrupción Yamanaka, pero le traigo a un alumno que llego tarde. entiendo si no quiere admitirlo ya en su clase

- ¿Yagami?

El Profesor peli plateado miro por unos instantes a Tai para luego dirigirse hacia él

- Dirigirte a tu asiento Yagami, ya luego podrás ponerte al corriente

- Gracias profesor Yamanaka – dijo el castaño aliviado, este ya se dirigía a sentarse cuando Wesker lo toma del hombro

- Tuviste suerte esta vez Yagami, pero te estaré vigilando

Como siempre Sora había apartado el asiento de su amigo, Tai simplemente se sentó al lado de ella

- ¿Qué ha pasado Tai?, se que es costumbre tuya llegar tarde pero no el primer día

- No es nada, simplemente me quede dormido – comento soltando un gran bostezo

- No me digas que aun sigues cansado

- No pude Dormir en toda la noche – comento el castaño cuando el profesor le llama la atención

- Sr. Yagami, le pido que por favor ponga atención en mi clase

Después del pequeño incidente las clases siguieron, pero para Tai se le hicieron eternas, en especial por el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a la escuela ya que su pierna le estaba empezando a doler, claro aunque no le dijo a nadie, en la hora del receso fue directo a la enfermería.

- ¿Cuánto te duele? – pregunto la enfermera mientras revisaba a Tai

- Solo un poco pero si es un poco molesto

- Será mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo si quieres que esa lesión sane rápido

- Pero si no es nada

- ¿No es nada?, tienes un desligamiento en el tendón, tienes suerte de que no haya pasado a mayores, solo hazme caso e intenta reposar todo lo que puedas – dijo mientras vendaba la pierna del castaño

El castaño salió de la enfermería para regresar a su salón, solo quería que las clases terminaran ya pero para desgracia de él las últimas horas eran de las más aburridas, tocaba historia y después aritmética. Tai no pudo aguantar el aburrimiento así que se quedó dormido a media clase, Sora trataba de despertarlo pero no funcionaba, fue cuando el profesor Yamanaka se acercó para despertar de su sueño.

- Yagami despierte

- ¡Es el Malvado Myotismon, Agumon atácalo! – exclamo el castaño despertando de sorpresa

Todos se empezaron a reír de Tai, en especial Sora que le pareció algo gracioso la reacción de su amigo

- Además de que llegas tarde te quedas dormido en clase – comento el profesor mirando estrictamente a Tai – por favor Tai te pido que seas más atento, la próxima vez tendré que llevarte a la oficina del director

- Como diga Profesor – comento el castaño apenado

Después del pequeño incidente el profesor continúo con sus clases, fue un día muy largo para Ta pero al fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, Sora Matt y Tai estaban en la salida del Instituto platicando

- Fue muy gracioso que confundieras al profesor Yamanaca con Myotismon – comento la pelirroja riéndose

- No es mi culpa, si sus clases no fueran tan aburridas no me hubiera quedado dormido

- Tienes Suerte de que Yamanaka sea tan flexible, de haber sido Wesker ahora ya estarías expulsado del Instituto – comento el rubio

- Pero debes admitirlo Matt, en verdad fue gracioso

- ¿te vas a seguir burlando de mí? – replico el castaño

Los tres iban caminando hacia sus casas cuando el rubio da la vuelta en la siguiente calle

- Bien chicos, yo me voy por aquí, los veo mañana

- De acuerdo, nos veremos luego viejo

- Cuídate Matt – dijo Sora

- Igual ustedes chicos – comento el rubio dando media vuelta para retirarse de ahí

Ambos siguieron caminando cuando a Sora le dio curiosidad algo

- y bien, ¿que estabas soñando?

- No te lo voy a decir, es algo tonto

- Vamos, puedes decírmelo, te prometo que no me reiré

- De acuerdo, estaba soñando los viejos tiempos que tuve con Agumon, como estábamos derrotando a todos los enemigos que tuvimos uno a uno – comento el castaño cuando en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa

- Se ve que lo extrañas mucho

- demasiado diría yo

- si, yo también extraño a Biyomon – comento la pelirroja con una cara de nostalgia - ¿me pregunto si alguna vez los volveremos a ver?

- Bueno, que te parece si cambiamos de tema

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿ya lo pensaste? – pregunto Sora

- De que hablas

- en verdad que eres un tonto, lo que te dije ayer, ¿estás de acuerdo con mi decisión?

En esos momentos Tai puso una cara triste pero trato de hacer una sonrisa en su cara.

- Sora eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, así que siempre te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes

- Sabía que podría contar contigo – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo al castaño

- A mí también me alegra Sora, pero me estas ahogando – comento el castaño aunque disfrutaba del abrazo

- Lo siento

- bien, ¿cuándo dejaras el equipo?

- En cuanto te mejores de tu pierna, prometí meter goles por ti – comento la pelirroja haciendo que Tai dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- De acuerdo, entonces yo tratare de mejorar lo antes posible, mientras tanto has tu mejor esfuerzo

- Así lo are

Ambos chicos continuaron con su camino cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja

- Bien, nos vemos mañana, te recomiendo que te compres un despertador

- Insinúas que no puedo levantarme temprano – replico el castaño

- No, sé que el gran Tai puede hacerlo todo – comento en sarcasmo

¿Quieres apostar?

- Bien, apostemos, si llegas mañana a la escuela antes de que comiencen las clases are tu tarea por una semana, pero si te retrasas aunque sea un solo minuto, tu aras mi tarea por una semana

- Bien, trato hecho- dijo estrechando la mano de Sora - prepárate para hacer mi tarea

- Sigue soñando Yagami, tu sabes que yo voy a ganar

- Ya lo veremos, veras que yo ganare

- vamos a mejorar la apuesta, tienes que llegar a la escuela a las 7: 00 en punto, de acuerdo

- de acuerdo, no importa qué condiciones pongas, yo te ganare

- Ya veremos, te veo Mañana Tai – dijo para al fin entrar a su casa

Tai fue directo a su casa, al entrar Kari estaba viendo televisión mientras que su madre preparaba la comida

- ¿Qué hay enana?, algo bueno en la televisión

- No, solamente hay noticias

- Voy por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo?

- No así estoy bien hermano

Tai estaba en la cocina buscando un vaso para servirse un poco de agua, cuando sus oídos escucharon algo que pudo oír a kilómetros, esa noche iban a pasar el mejor partido del año, Japón vs. Brazil

- Es mi imaginación o escuche bien, Japon vs Brazil

- Tranquilízate hermano, tan solo es un partido

- ¿Cómo que solo es un partido? Es el Partido – comentó el castaño

- Tan solo es un partido amistoso, ni si quiera es para clasificatoria o algo parecido

- No importa, es mi obligación apoyar a la selección Japonesa

El castaño como siempre se emocionaba por el partido pero su mirada cambio cuando vio la hora de transmisión, el partido era a las 11:30 de la noche, con la apuesta que le había hecho a Sora no podía darse el lujo de quedarse despierto tan tarde, pero tampoco quería perderse del partido, prácticamente Tai tenía que tomar una decisión.


End file.
